


Lost the Blind One

by Lemoncatfox



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Lena doll...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Who'd knew a blind kid would be lost so easily in a huge town?





	Lost the Blind One

"Everyone ready for an adventure?" Scrooge asked, turning back in his chair to face the triplets in the very back. 

He was sitting in up front with Launchpad, and in the middle seat was Mrs. Beakly, Donald, and Webby. The triplets were in the very back.

"In this crowded place? I think we'll get lost first." Huey said.

"Ok, while the adults are getting work done, you 4 go explore. And for the love of all things sacred, do not lose Webby. Shes already small, add in the blind thing and that's just disaster." Scrooge said.

Soon they disappeared into the crowd. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones. Webby was gone as well.

"Wasnt it our specific job to make sure we didnt lose her?" Huey asked.

"Uh...." Dewey replied.

"It was, come on! We gotta find her!"

The triplets ran in seprate directions, losing each other in the process. Man, was this a big town.

 

Webby was wondering the town, scratched in places due to the townsfolk not seeing her, not caring about her, or noticing her and shoving her on the floor purposefully. Lena would get revenge on them if she wasnt just a shadow.

Webbys shadow, her guide if you will.

"Go straight. Now left, right, right, left."

"Where are we going again?" Webby asked Lena.

"Um, I'm not sure. I'm just giving you directions on how to NOT crash into everyone." She replied, momentarily pausing.

"Oh. Reasonable." Webby said, adjusting her sunglasses.

Suddenly, she froze.

"Webby? Webby are you okay?" Lena asked, walking closer to Webby.

"I just realized, I dropped my plush of you!"

When Webby first met Lena, the shadow had managed to create a plush of her so Webby would know that even in light, Lena would always be with her.

Tears escaped from the young ducklings eyes, leaking out from under her shades.

"Hey, hey, it's okay! I'm sure one of the triplets will find it!" Lena reassured her.

"You think?" Webby asked, looking down at where she assumed Lena was.

"Promise."

 

"Hey guys! I found that plush Webbys always carrying! I think shes close." Louie said.

"Noone cares man!" Someone said to the hooded triplet, shoving him a little.

"Okay, rude." Louie said, picking it up.

Continuing to run through the streets, he yelled for Webbys name.

 

Webby was stick wondering around, a teensy bit calmer.

"So, can you see their car?" Webby asked.

"Nope."

"Erk-!" Webby made a odd sound, and although it was a usual thing, the noise was odd enough to attract Lena's attention.

And due to being Webbys shadow, she was dragged with her.

To where? I dont know, she was kidnapped.

 

Webby woke up attached to a chair.

"Hello?" She called.

"Thank goodness you are awake Webby!" Lena said, appearing infront of her.

"Where am I?" She asked her shadow.

"Dunno. But you are bleeding, so that's not good." Lena replied.

Well, that explains the liquid she feels.

"Well well well, look who I caught." A voice said.

That voice sounded really familiar.

"W-webby?" 

Beakly?

"I'm so sorry Webby, Donald told me he got Black Heron!"

"Clearly he didnt." Lena said, appreciating the fact noone could hear her besides Webby.

That sure was a odd conversation to explain to the triplets, but atleast Webby got her Lena doll back.


End file.
